Yin And yang
by blackcat778
Summary: Yin And Yang, Light And Darkness, Good And Evil, And Ino And Shikamaru


**_Yin A Yang_**

_Nara Shikamaru. A lazy bum with the I.Q. over 200, yet all hedoes isdaydream his life away. Yet, when the time comes he can be the perfect weapon. His shadow jutsu is remarkable and his knowledge is incredible, form them together and you got a formitable foe. _

_Yamanaka Ino. A young girl with a short fuse. Sheis bossy and has the pride of a lion. She tries to get him to do some work to show some interest yet it never seemsworks. She wasn't as wise as him or as strong. Her mind transfer was a unquie jutsu and her fighting style was good, but she needed protection and he was her protection._

_"Shikamaru you lazy ass, wake up," screeched a very small blonde. Shikamaru blinked slightly then slowly sat up, his eyes slowly focused on the small figure standing before him. "Ino...what do you want I was busy," he mummered still half asleep. "Yeah busy sleeping, now get up I want to show you something." Shikamaru simply plopped down on the ground and closed his hazel eyes and just layed there. Ino placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and shook him till he was seeing stars. "GET YOU ASS UP NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WONT REGRET," she screamed those horrid words right into his left ear. "Ok...ok I am up and ready ...troublesome girl," he said calmly rubbing his ear. Slowly he rose to his feet , he towered over the young girl. For years she seemed about his size he only being a few inches taller yet as time passed he towered over her. He was 16 while she was 15. She still looked the same, thin, and blonde. Just the way he loved her yet his ego and pride would not allow him to tell her that. He himself was still the same, the same "pinapple head", and the same lazy bum. Just the way she loved him, but she was to scared to tell him. _

_They walked down to the "Yamanaka Flower Shop" and the ding of the bell echoed through the tiny shop. "Shikamaru could you wait here, please," she put on her sweetest smile which caused the great Shikamaru to blush slightly. She drew close to his face narrowing her sapphire blue eyes. He backed up slightly tilting his head to the side, the red rushing through him like fire. Destroying all his pride and respect. Ino gave a sly grin and gently tapped his nose "Are you blushing," she said in the tone he dreaded. "No...not at all it is just hot outside that is all," he shook his head in disguse with that answer, but Ino seemed to take it and shrugged walking to theback behind the old counter. He could hear only the sould of her silently cursing under her breathe. Slowly he sank to the floor, resting his head agaist the door. "She was so close to me...too close and I nearly lost my pride right there infront of her," he whispered softly. "You know people aren't going to think you are smart as you seem if you talk to yourself," Ino head popped out from behind a bouqet of variety of rose. Shikamaru shoot up and slammed the top of his head on the door handle and fell to the ground cradling his head. "Ohhhhh...damnit." Ino gently sat down the flowers and ran over to Shikamaru trying hard notto brake out laughing. "You alright Mr. Bright guy," she said gently touching his head. Blood stained her thin fingers, she realized that he had knocked him self out. She snickered silently and puts his arm around her neck and slowly got her barings. Nearly falling twice herself she heaved him to a small bench near the door and gently laided him down. "Damn he is heavy and tall,' she knelt down observing him. He was nearly twice her size, and she hadn't really noticed that. She smiled and ran her fingers down his face and slowly stood up. "Well better clean that bump on your head," she whsipered laughing lightly under her breath._

_She came back with a small cloth soaked with water. She knelt down again and gently pulled the band from his hair and sat it down on the ground by her knee. She turned around to she his face inches from hers. She jumped backwards landing like a cat a few feet away from him. "What are you doing," he said rubbing his head and gazed down at his hand shadowed by his blood. Ino was ready for fight and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at her. Ino gave a growl and rose from her stance. "That wasn't funny you know, you shouldn't scare a lady like that." Shikamaru grinned and propped himself up on his hands. "I don't see any ladies just a freaked out girl with a wet cloth in one hand and a ninja star in the other," he gave a sneer and satup his hair falling down to his shoulders. "Shut up, look at what thanks I get for trying to help your arrogant ass," she said sticking her nose in the air. He rolled his eyes and leaned back agaist the bench, but to his surprise Ino came over to him and grabbed him by the collar and with all the strength she could gain shoved him over the bench to where he was sitting down on thea ground. "What the hell," he said with a irriated glare. "Just shut up and let me clean that wound ok," she said softly. Kneeling down infront on him she motioned for him to tilt his head down so she could clean it. After a few silent moments Ino was finished with her task and sat down letting out a long sigh. "There all down sorry about that is you get whiplash or something," she said. Shikamaru slowly rose up, and with one hand cracked his neckwhich caused Ino to cringe. "Don't do that, that is so gross and weird," she said still half shocked. All he did was grin and crack his neck again, his hair flipping over the right side of his face. Ino cringed again and growled. "Stop it now," she hissed but he just cracked his neck again. Ino growled and tackled him down, but to her suprise found herself in his shadow jutsu. "Shikamaru you cheating idiot let me go now," she gave him a deadly glare but he just grinned and sat down causing the still flaring Ino to flop down on the ground. He raised his hand and cracked his knuckles causing Ino to do the same "Please stop Shikamaru I am not your toy to play with," she said on the verge on tears. Shikamaru did the hand movements and Ino found herself in control and found Shikamaru behind her his arms over lapping her gently stroking her hands. She froze not knowing what to do, his figured towered over her and she knew she couldn't pull away, and to be honest she didn't want to pull away. "I am sorry," he is whispered in her ear which cause her to shiver, causing his muscles to tense up. He rested his head and her shoulder. His hair still down and slightly wet. His eyes closed, whilehe wasstill stroking her hands. Ino finally melted into his embrace and closed her eyes._

_She awoke to his gently breathing. She smiled and slide out of his embrace and walked over to the table gently picking up the bouqet she had left. To her surprise her mother hadn't come to the shop for something. She pulled out a pair of small sissors and began cutting the thorns off the roses, placing them in a large vase. She rested her head on the table smiling, she couldn't help but blush on how he had acted around her how gentle he was. She blushed badly and glanced over at the hunched boy who she treasured dearly. She sat up and knelt down open a small cabinet and found a pitcher. She walked outside to a small pond and dipped the fragle frame in the icy cold water. She stood up tosee Shikamaru's face inches from her onceagain. She dropped the pitcher and it shattered causing the young boy to jump back "Whoa sorry didn't mean to scare you " he said holding his hands out to defend himself. "What have I told you about sneaking up on ladies," she paused knowing his reply. She bent over picking up the shards of glass and placing them into a small pile. "I don't seeany ladies," Shikamaru said in a calm voice. Ino flipped around to say something when see sayShikamaru looking at her odd. He took a step toward her and she took a step back and found nothing but a firmtree blocking her. "But I do see I a beautiful young women before me," he muttered. HE slowly walked over to her, smiling solfly.He rested his hands on either side on her. He lowered his head and whispered softly "I love so much youare the yin to my yang, you are beautiful, and you are perfect." He lips covered hers. He closed his eyes and gently stroked her cheek. Ino on the other hand was shocked, her teammate, her friend, no her bestfriend, was confessing his love and for once she was speechless. She threw herself around Shikamaru and returned the kiss. Slowly she pulled back, his face looming over hers. "And you my lazy friend are the yang to my yin," she said softly then kissed him once again._

_The End_


End file.
